User talk:Chronos IV
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Messages People leave your messages here. I'll try to get back as soon as possible. Thank you! Just a quick note before you make weapon pages Some weapons have (MHF2) in their title names. Double-check first before creating n.n Mckrongs 17:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yep :[ People here are too lazy to put all of them up, that's why Minegard still has the best weapon charts. About the SnS, we had a problem here once that some SnS weapons decription turned into the Black Drgon sword description...o.o it's fixed now, I think. I'll try and fix it. May I ask by any chance, are you the same person from Gaiaonline? Cause I've talked to a person named Chronos Predwarrior who plays MH too, and I'm wondering if it's you too Dx though some weapons are not there and missing, cause i haven't unlocked them all, but atleast majority would be coded now^-^ this will take long Done. Enjoy? ;) Mckrongs 01:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) lol Im not even at HR9 yet xP Done yet again xD Thanks. That tard could've ruined the whole page, though I know he/she's just trying to help, but he/she's doing it wrong. Mckrongs 11:15, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Just a note for the future if you intend on making more armor pages. Could you try to prevent referring to yourself in person in such pages? "I", who is this "I"? Please don't use such references. Armor pages are meant to contain facts only, not personal opinions, those are for the talks. Though saying "A suggestion is..." is more than welcome. But don't refer to a person. Next to that, nice work on that page. I hope to see you contribute to this project even more in the future. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes you were in the right spot. It is my talk page after all... I only deleted all content and put up that script for people to use it and find it easily because this whole armor project is under my command anyway. Do not worry, it happes to all of us. Though if it happens in monster hunt guides it does piss me off a little... this is wiki... not a blog... unfortunately not everyone realises that. -_-"... Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The setup was not created by me... Bobofango was the first to use that setup, kinda... we just took it and changed it a little. So it is unorganised? You are making no sense at all. >_> Without it the page would look boring as shit and it would be annoying to jump from page to page all the time to see its stats, so in fact it is only a positive thing. And it doesn't ruin the organisation at all. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) You're weird... I don't get what you get so upset all about... and then your last message on my talk... man you're good at confusing people... @_@ Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Lance images That was a veery long time ago, maybe 2 years. I dont know if all the lance images have been uploaded. You would have to go far back into the image gallery. If you would like, upload them. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 22:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I've made worse mistakes here than you. xD It happens. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Armor images Nah if you got them just put them up. But if you want them modified (watermarker) Bobo is your man. I'm not into the artistic section of wikias. He is... Artemis Paradox (talk) 23:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Appreciation Just a quick message to say all your hard work regarding the weapon pages is appreciated. Don't think we're all just ignoring it. Keep it up! ;) Lord Loss 19:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I just added you to our Notable Members list. Good work on the weapon pages. We hope to see more pages from you. :) We need someone focused on weapons anyway. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I smell member of the month somewhere over here ouo You has my vote, along with someone else on this Wiki ;D Mckrongs 07:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a question about your activities. I noticed you're focusing mainly on weapon pages. I was wondering... are you going to make all the weapon pages for each monster? Would be nice to have someone focused on that. I could help, but if I did I would only make pages for the Final-Level weapons. Anyway, thanks for making those pages and great job on doing them. I might add descriptions to some of them, maybe not. XP Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I got most end-game weapons anyway. xD I know what weapons are good and which not and which are better in which situation and which are worse in whatever situation. As well as do I know the differences between weapons of the same weapons type with same Elemental/Attributal values. :) So I can easily write about them out of experience. About editing/sorting the weapons in the monster pages, it isn't of that much importance as of now. However it would be useful to have it done already for future weapon page creating. If you could do it for (even if only a few) monsters it would be greatly appreciated. :) Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mistake Nah, not a problem. What was the weapon and what did you accidentally move it to? It can easily be moved to the right place. :) Lord Loss 09:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not worry dude. Mistakes are always allowed. There are no rules regarding how many times you may move. :) If you made a mistake just correct it, even if it takes 100 tries. :P Nobody is restricted to edit anything in a particular way, how people edit is all their own decision. So no need to ask us if it is going to have consequences when you edit the same thing 20x. :) Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Male/Female Images